bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Suì-Fēng, Surround the Zanpakutō
After Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Zangetsu, he goes to the 4th Division barracks, where he meets with Captains Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. They discuss how the Shinigami can regain control of their respective Zanpakutō by defeating them in battle. Ad requested by Unohana, Renji Abarai joins the meeting, accompanied by the materialized form of Zabimaru. He tells Ukitake that his Zanpakutō doesn't remember anything about their short-lived rebellion. After that, Renji got in a short fight with his sword. Meanwhile, back at the Zanpakutō hideout, Gegetsuburi, and Kazeshini are arguing, but are stopped by Hozukimaru. Haineko watches from the background saying that she hates guys that just talk about fighting. She is interrupted by Tobiume, who says that she's one to talk. Haineko and Tobiume argue until they notice Hyōrinmaru watching them. Haineko pushes Tobiume and goes to him. After they argue again, Muramasa enters the hideout. Hozukimaru tells Muramasa that he heard that he let a Shinigami go, and says that it isn't like him. Muramasa replies by saying that Ichigo has a unique ability. Kazeshini then says that he is just a weak Shinigami, and that he will tear him to shreds if he sees him. Muramasa responds by saying that he'd like to take him alive if possible. The other Zanpakutō agree to help him. At the 4th squad barracks Rukia Kuchiki is still in recovering from her earlier battle. She apologizes to Ichigo for going off alone. When Ichigo questions her reasons for doing so, Rukia says that she has bad feeling about the situation with her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. Shortly after Ikkaku Madarame appears, hoping to learn from Ichigo how he got his Zanpakutō back under control. Later, outside the entrance to a building, two guards are attacked by Byakuya. Marechiyo Ōmaeda, who, along with a small contingent of Shinigami, was on his way to examine records to determine if there was ever a Zanpakutō called Muramasa, discovers the unconscious guards. His men are knocked away by his Zanpakutō, Gegetsuburi. The two talk for a while, trading insults with each other. As they are about to fight, Ōmaeda gets hit by a section of wall which was kicked by Ichigo. Ichigo says that he hit the wrong one, having intended to hit the Zanpakutō spirit, but Ikkaku says that since it is just Ōmaeda no one will really care. Hozukimaru identifies himself to Ikkaku, but Ikkaku is not certain it is indeed his Zanpakutō. In order to prove his identity, both of them doing the lucky dance in sync with each other, and then engage in battle, with Ichigo watching on from the sidelines. However, Gegetsuburi attacks Ichigo, but is soon defeated by Ichigo. Ikkaku gets thrown through a wall by Hozukimaru, who is using his Bankai. As Ikkaku gets up and approaches him, Soifon, Ukitake, and Shunsui appear with a number of soldiers from the Onmitsukidō, and surrounding them. Hozukimaru escapes, but is followed by Ichigo. As Ichigo is chasing after him, he is attacked by Senbonzakura. Ichigo unleashes Bankai to quickly block numerous blades. Ichigo spots a solitary figure on top of a nearby tower, realising that it is Byakuya, who shunpos away. Category:Anime Category:Episodes